


Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it (Oh no they can't)

by Mooresomore



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic where Jax and Juice are together, and Tara's taken the boys to Los Angeles. Jax is always closed off when he comes back. Juice is about to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it (Oh no they can't)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.**
> 
> **Don't own Sons of Anarchy, the characters, or any references. Those all belong to Mr. Kurt Sutter and his crazy (but brilliant) mind. I'm just playing in my own mental sandbox with these guys. Also, they belong to FX, Sutter Ink, blah blah blah...**
> 
> First time writing SOA slash...pretty sure it won't be my last. These boys just do it themselves. Or maybe it's how I perceive things. ;)
> 
> Non-beated, so all mistakes are mine.

Juice doesn't ask.

He did, the first time Jax had come home from LA after seeing Tara and the boys. Jax hadn't responded, so Juice tried again. By the third time, when Jax had called him Juan Carlos, Juice realized it wasn't something Jax was going to talk about. So he'd given up asking.

Jax always got back late at night, so Juice just feigned being asleep whenever he heard the key in the lock. When Jax climbed into bed, Juice would be all loose-limbed and let Jax pull him close; he'd listen to all the emotion that was left unspoken hanging in the pitch black room.

Tonight though, something was different. Juice couldn't quite place it, but there was an atmosphere that he'd never felt before when Jax came home. He still faked being asleep.

"Juice." Jax poked him. Juice didn't respond. Jax tried again. "Juice." Juice merely snuffled in his sleep. "Juicy, come on. I know you're awake. You're a horrible faker."

"Wha?" Juice asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes- he actually was starting to fall asleep. "Somethin with the club?"

"Nah, just thinking." Jax said, scrubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. "I owe you an explanation. Coffee?"

"You don't owe me nothing."

"Bullshit. I always come home late after going to see my kids and you don't question me."

"You got something to hide?" Juice asked, watching Jax shake his head. "Fine. Coffee might be good actually. Can you mix in some Kahlua?"

"Why not?" Jax grinned. After making their respective coffees, they sat down on the couch. "So, I wanted to tell you why I never talk about it when I come home."

Juice looked at Jax. _Here it comes, he's still in love with Tara and wants to be with her._ "Yeah? Just thought you were being your normal closed off self."

Jax chuckled. "Well, that too. But it's cause the boys always ask how 'Uncle Juice' is, along with the other guys, and then Tara gets that look, and... I don't know."

Juice sighed and took a big sip of coffee. This had always been a sore spot. His mind started to wander back to when Tara took the boys and left... how torn up Jax was...

"Juice." Jax's voice and a snap of his fingers brought Juice back to the present.

"Huh? Sorry."

"I was thinking. Tara and I have been talking, and that's why it's been a secret."

_Oh boy. Here we go._ "What? That you wanna go to her?"

"What? Juice, no. There's a reason that Tara and I didn't work out." Jax said as he shifted closer to Juice. "We were actually thinking that the boys could start alternating visits. So they'd get to see you, and their other uncles, but mainly you, too."

"You sure? I don't want to cause any problems 'tween you and Tara."

"Yes, I'm sure you shithead. She's actually the one who suggested it. That's why I didn't talk. I didn't want to get your hopes up. But we agreed on a deal tonight."

"Ok." Juice smiled wide. "I'd like to see the boys. I miss them too."

"I know." Jax agreed. "Now come on, we only have 5 days to get this place cleaned up and spotless before the twin terrors arrive. We're gonna need all the sleep and help we can get."

"Sleep first." Juice said, yawning.

"Agreed." They made their way up the hall. "Hey Juice? I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
